Lost
by StarryOne Writes Stuff
Summary: Stories about Aizen/Szayel. Chapter 1 is about Aizen pulling Szayel away from his research to rest. Chapter 2 is a "typical" fall hayride.
1. Lost

It didn't miss Aizen's notice that Szayelaporro was missing from the Espada meeting. He had delayed it for as long as possible, giving the Octava as much time as he could to arrive. But he could delay no longer, and thus got the meeting started. He didn't pay much attention to what there was to report, as there wasn't really much at all. Nor did he pay much attention when Nnoitra and Grimmjow began to bicker as usual, just enough to settle them.

"Enough. Where is the Octava? I notice that he is strangely missing." He commented on what had been bothering him, finally. To his surprise, it was Grimmjow who spoke.

"He locked himself in his lab, last I knew. Yylfordt has been trying to get him to come out for days, to take care of himself. Yyl last checked in last night, I think." The Sexta reported. Aizen sighed.

"He's right. I've been checkin' th' security footage, since Szay lets us see too from 'is cameras. I ain't seen 'im since..." Gin counted on his fingers for a moment as he spoke... " I ain't seen 'im on th' cameras or otherwise since 'bout a week ago."

"Damn, it's been that long already?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'd better stop Yyl then. He's neglecting himself in his worry for the Octava. Are we dismissed, so I can get him out of there?" He looked to Aizen, who nodded absently as he thought about it.

He waited in his chair until everyone had left and returned to their own palaces, and then a little longer to allow Grimmjow to retrieve his fraccion from the Octava's palace. It was only then that he finished his tea and stood to make his way to the lab that Szayel had locked himself in.

He tried knocking, and frowned when it didn't get him entrance.

"Szayelaporro, I know that you can hear me. Either let me in willingly, or I will use whatever means necessary to break down the door." He ordered. He was pleased when the doors opened, and entered. He was _not_ pleased with what he found.

Szayel had been neglecting himself, clearly. His pink strands were dirty and greasy, and he was thinner than normal. It was also very apparent that he had not slept in a long while either, if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by. Aizen stepped closer, to lightly grip Szayel's shoulders in his hands as he inspected him.

"Whatever could have stolen your attention so thoroughly as to prevent you from going to an Espada meeting, and worrying everyone?" He murmured in a soft question, lightly brushing a hand down his love's back. He heard Szayel give a soft sigh of pleasure at the touch. It didn't escape his notice how the other's eyes fluttered some as he struggled to stay awake, nor how he had rushed to hide whatever he had been working on when Aizen entered.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I am simply... Trying to fix something that is clearly broken. I just can't figure out how it is broken, and as such can't figure out how to fix it." Szayel murmured softly, cuddling into Aizen's warm embrace.

Aizen brushed a light kiss over his forehead. "Whatever it is, unless it threatens your life it does not matter. You are perfect, just the way that you are. Please believe that, and stop this to take a break and take care of yourself."

Szayel hummed in thought, before nodding. "Only if you promise to stay with me."

"Always, My Queen. I would never leave you. Let's get you cleaned up, fed, and into bed."


	2. Haystack

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Aizen was enjoying a nice stroll along with his love in the crisp air of fall. They watched as children played in the leaves, along with a suspiciously tall, Quinto looking male watching two more men who looked like Tesla and Gin playing in leaves. That sight caused Szayel to chuckle softly./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""It seems like everyone is having fun." He commented softly. Aizen hummed softly in reply, raising their joined hands to kiss Szayel's knuckles. "It would appear so."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He smiled when he noted how Szayel's eyes lighted up at the sight of what appeared to be one of those classic hayrides. "Would you like to go on?" He asked, and was amused by the excited nod./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"A closer inspection of the sign showed how it was rumored to be 'haunted'. An almost playful smile crossed his lips. "How about we make it truly haunted, love? Exit our gigais and ride in spirit form." He suggested, earning a snort of laughter from the Octava./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Nevertheless, they did it. And enjoyed themselves. Even when Aizen managed to get himself lost in the haystack and Szayel had to look for him./p 


	3. Home

Aizen stepped through the doorway, his former Octava not far behind him. The real estate agent straying a little bit behind to let them take a look, every now and then offering input on a room or the house in general.

"It is bigger than the last few we looked at." Aizen offered thoughtfully. Szayel hummed softly in response.

"It might be big enough, if we dig deep enough." Was all he got in reply. That caused Aizen to nod at the real estate agent. "We will take it. We can't really afford anything much bigger with our current funds."

It didn't take long for the paperwork to be finalized, and the property was theirs. Aizen couldn't help but wonder if it would be faster if he just had Grimmjow cero the ground to make room for Szayel's lab, or Nnoitra in resurreccion with three shovels.


	4. Marriage

"Get yer lazy ass up, butterfly!" Szayel was startled awake at the gruff tone. He must have fallen asleep at his lab table again. He glowered at the Sexta, who had so rudely entered his space and woken him.

"What is it? Someone had better be dying." He grumbled.

"Not quite. Shower, make yerself look nice. Dress in somethin' fancy. Aizen wants you to meet up with him."  
"And he couldn't tell me that himself?!" Szayel spluttered.

"Not enough time. Hurry it up!" Grimmjow snarled, causing Szayel to grumble but move to do as asked. He would just make Grimmjow pay for it later.

It didn't take long for him to finish. But Grimmjow rushed him out.

"Goddamn, you took forever! Did you have to redo yer makeup or something?"

"Very funny, you barbarian… Where are we going? Why are my cameras in the throne room off?" Szayel asked.

"You'll see. Shut up and put this on." Grimmjow demanded, shoving something that would cover his eyes at him.

More grumbling ensued as the Octava did as bade.

Grimmjow gently guided him, surprisingly quiet after that. He refused to answer any of Szayel's questions. The route they took seemed familiar, and when the mask was removed they were indeed in the throne room. But it looked different.

It had been decorated to perfection, with white flowers all over, and an archway of pink and white roses continuously intertwined. Behind that archway, on a small pedestal, was altar. Underneath the archway, and in front of the alter, was Aizen. Dressed in a tuxedo. Gin was grinning as he stood behind the alter. And All the Espada, and those close to either Aizen or Szayelaporro Granz himself, were sitting or standing, scattered around the room.

"W-What is this?" Szayel murmured in wonder as he stepped closer. He hissed when Grimmjow gave him a gentle shove in Aizen's direction, before seating himself down. Szayel took the hint and moved closer to Aizen, wondering if this was all some giant joke.

Aizen nodded at Gin when Szayel was standing next to him, and the ceremony began.

—–

"An' so, wit' th' power invested in me by Lord Aizen himself… I now pronounce ya Man an'…" It was here that Gin stumbled, trying to figure out which word he should use. "Well, I guess wife wouldn' work…" He mumbled to himself, trying to figure it out… "Man an'… Scientist? Yeah, Scientist. Man an' Scientist." He finally announced, earning a groan from Aizen and a face palm from Nnoitra in the audience. But it was close enough, as the two shared a kiss.

"Not quite what I was expecting, but wonderful regardless." Szayel murmured softly after they broke the kiss.

"I'm glad that you liked it. Even if Gin did forget the words." Aizen was amused as he spoke.

"He did an excellent job despite that." Szayel chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Now you truly are the Queen of Los Noches."


	5. Note

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Who is that from?" Szayelaporro asked, noticing how Aizen was reading over a note. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Nobody important." Aizen murmured in response, folding the small piece of paper and putting it aside in his pocket. Szayel's eyes narrowed in suspicion. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Then why are you hiding it?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Aizen looked amused as he answered. "I'm not hiding it. I'm putting it away because I'm done reading it."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Then prove to me that it is nobody important. Let me see it." Szayel demanded./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Why should I? It is as I said, nobody important about nothing important." Aizen stood and left the room, leaving Szayelaporro seething./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"—–/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Nobody important. Sure." Szayel grumbled, throwing a beaker at Lumina when she interrupted his work. He went to his cameras, hoping to see if he could spot whoever it was that gave the note to Aizen. After looking over all of his footage, he realized grumpily that it must have happened in one of the few places that he didn't have cameras at yet. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He huffed in frustration, throwing another one of the spare beakers he kept around for that express purpose. These notes had been coming for nearly a week now, and each time Aizen refused to let him see. Was… Was Aizen cheating on him?br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"—–/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Aizen frowned at the lack of pink hair in the Espada's meeting. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Where is Szayelaporro?" He questioned, earning a snort from Grimmjow and a shrug from Nnoitra. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I believe he has locked himself in his lab again, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra offered helpfully./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Lovely." Aizen muttered, before continuing with the meeting. As soon as it was finished, he made his way down to the Octava's palace, and the lab from there. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He pounded on the door. "Szayelaporro, open up. Please?" He was somewhat relieved when the doors open, only to instinctively duck when a beaker was thrown at his head./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""GET OUT!" Szayel screamed at him, throwing another beaker. "I won't stand for cheaters in my lab!"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Aizen frowned in concern. "Cheating? I have done nothing of the sort."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Szayel snarled at him. "The notes!"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Aizen stared, then started laughing. Szayel stared in surprise. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Those notes… Are from Gin… He's decided that I am too boring, and therefore he will make me more 'fun' by giving me jokes to say that are of his own design." Aizen explained softly. When Szayelaporro held out a hand for a note, Aizen handed the most recent one over. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Szayelaporro unfolded the paper to read it quickly. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Stay calm and… Drink tea?" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""See? Nothing important, from nobody important." Aizen murmured, leaning to kiss his forehead gently. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You could have said that it was just Gin sooner." Szayel huffed, even as he hummed in pleasure at the light kiss. /p 


	6. Kiss

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Szayelaporro wanted to scream in frustration. Time after time, he kept getting interrupted from his work in his lab. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were by far the worst, coming in every few hours it seemed like to complain about each other. Putting a sign on the door never seemed to help either. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He was about to throw a beaker when he heard the door open em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"again./em Granted, he had neglected to put the sign up this time. It certainly wasn't doing any good./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"His move to throw the beaker, however, paused when he realized that it was Aizen. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""What do you want?" Szayel snapped, frowning. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I had heard that you were being irritable. I came to check on you." Aizen murmured, reaching out to stroke Szayel's cheek fondly. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Well, maybe I wouldn't be so irritable if people stopped interrupting me." Szayel growled, even as he sighed and leaned against the light touch./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Aizen kissed his forehead. "I see. I'll keep everyone away then, while you finish up. And I apologize for interrupting you as well."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Szayel eyed him. "Kiss me properly and I'll think about forgiving you."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Always, my Queen." Aizen rumbled softly, leaning and kissing him deeply. Szayel hummed into the kiss, leaning into it eagerly. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Alright, you are forgiven. Now go and guard my door." He teased, moving back to his test tubes. Aizen chuckled, and moved to do as bade./p 


End file.
